dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Chat
An integral part of MMORPGs and their gameplay is the communication with other players. In DCUO chatting is executed in the chat window where you can type in your messages. There are certain things a player should know to use chat in DCUO efficiently. This article tries to outline those. Chat Window The chat window is in the lower left corner of the screen. Once it is activated you cannot interact with your character, so be careful not to get knocked out while you chat. Activate the chat window by using the Return key, leave it by using Esc or Return on an empty line, meaning if you accidentally activated the chat window, just press Return again. To see recent messages not visible anymore, enlarge the chat window. Just click on the little window icon in the upper right corner of the chat window while its active. For more information see Chat Window. Chat Channels DCUO offers several default chat channels which you can change between once the chat window is active. (PC: Ctrl, PS3: Square) It is important to understand that these channels have different content and more importantly different scope. Shout Contents: informal, but say nothing you would not say in public Scope: Your current region or zone Say Contents: informal, perfect to e.g. talk to another player or group nearby Scope: Your current surrounding Trade Contents: formal, search for or offer tradable items or respond to such calls Scope: Server-wide The posting frequency and message length both are limited. LFG Contents: formal, search for or offer a group to join Scope: Server-wide The posting frequency and message length both are limited. Group Contents: informal, talk about whatever you like to Scope: Your current group League Contents: informal, talk about whatever you like to Scope: Your current league Versus Contents: informal, but say nothing you would not say in public Scope: The opposing faction in the same region or zone, for heroes that would be villains The channel is off by default and must be switched on in the game's options. Chat Commands The DCUO chat function interprets all lines beginning with a slash as chat command. Try entering /help into the chat window. For starters the most important commands are *''/t name message'' or /t "name with spaces" message for a private message *''/invite name'' to invite a player to a group *''/friend name'' to put a player on your friend list *''/ignore name'' to put a player on your ignore list For more information see chat commands. Chat Emotes Chat emotes make your character behave in a certain way, e.g. laugh, cry, sleep or salute. Emotes can be initiated by directly entering them as a chat command or by picking them from the canned chat menu. For more information see Emotes. Canned Chat The canned chat menu offers some predefined text blocks which can be picked and inserted instead of typing those in. On the PC those are available by using the F2 key. Little Chatiquette There are a few things to know beyond the technical odds and ends. Try to be nice and respectful, even if that might be hard sometimes. If you must have a fight with words keep it private or at least in your group. Do not type all UPPERCASE. It is widely considered SHOUTING, not just in DCUO. Only shout if you really, really have to. Do not spam your messages, even if you are desperately looking for a last group member to start. There is no reason to type the same message while your last is still visible. Check your current chat channel before you send your message. Are you perhaps still on LFG, but now want to talk on Group? The best place to ask general questions in the open is the Shout channel, certainly not LFG or Trade. Acronyms Some English language acronyms which you should be familiar with... For more information see Acronyms and Abbreviations. Trivia *As part of his training to become the Batman, Bruce Wayne learned a vast number of Earth's languages, including but not limited to; English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Filipino, Korean, Arabic, Turkish, Polish, German, Latin, Greek, Italian, Portuguese, Hebrew, Thai, Vietnamese, Kryptonian, Swedish, and Swahili. *Superman was taught the Kryptonian language by the Sunstone Crystals, while Supergirl knew it initially and had to learn English. Superman would later teach Batman the language to aid in scientific instances. *Initially, Wonder Woman only knew Themysciran; a language that is a mixture of Ancient Greek and Turkish. She was taught English by Harvard professor Dr. Julia Kapatelis. In addition, Wonder Woman has also been granted the ability to talk to animals by the Olympian Goddesses. *Starfire can absorb an individual's language through kissing. This is how she learned a majority of Earth's languages. *Zatanna casts her magic spells through speaking backwards. See also *PC Player's Guide to PlayStation Instance Names Category:Gameplay Category:Chat Category:Guides Category:Article of the Month